Supe que te amaba
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: JxL Éste es mi último año en Hogwarts. Podría decirse que lo tengo todo: poder, ambición, sabiduría y valentía. ¿Seguro que eso es todo? No lo sé, pero yo siento que me falta algo, necesito algo más para vivir. Y ahora ya se que es.
1. James I knew I loved you

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, yo solo tuve la idea del fic, y no cobro por ello :P

****

N/A: La canción se titula I knew love you (Supe que te amaba) y es de Savage Garden. Os la recomiendo,es una de mis favoritas.

Supe que te amaba

__

By Winter's Fairy

Éste es mi último año en Hogwarts. Podría decirse que lo tengo todo: dicen que soy un buscador excepcional, tengo éxito entre las mujeres, no tengo problemas de dinero, poseo el nombre de James Potter, conocido y respetado por el mundo mágico, y pronto me haré auror. 

Todo el mundo ve en mí un futuro brillante, esperanzas para el mundo, yo soy el indicado para eso, puesto que lo tengo todo: poder, ambición, humildad, sabiduría y valentía. ¿Seguro que eso es todo? No lo sé, pero yo siento que me falta algo, que aparte de esas cualidades, necesito algo más para vivir. Y ahora ya sé lo que es.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ese sentimiento de que me falta algo venía de hace bastante tiempo. Soy un galán desde que estaba en mi quinto año, cada chica que conquistaba era un punto más para mi. Nunca pensé que en ese aspecto yo carecía de algo. Puede sonar vanidoso o engreído, incluso arrogante, pero en esa etapa de mi vida , los alumnos de la escuela me dieron el título del "ser divinamente perfecto". Un regalo para las mujeres. Un título que yo no pedí y que me dio la fama de donjuán que no quería. 

Todos creían que algún día tendría que sentar la cabeza, pero lo que no sabían era que había madurado desde hace mucho tiempo. La razón de que tuviera fama de mujeriego, era porque muchas veces que salía con una chica pensaba que ella era la indicada.

No obstante, después de unas cuantas salidas con ella y unos besos bien repartidos, llegaba a la conclusión de que no era esa. 

Pero desde el principio, yo supe que estabas ahí.

__

Maybe It's Intuition  
But Some Things You Just Don't Question  
Like In Your Eyes  
I See My Future In An Instant  
And There It Goes  
I Think I've Found My Best Friends  
I Know That It Might Sound More Than A Little Crazy  
But I Believe  


Jamás pensé de aquella muchachita pelirroja, que siempre estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando llegaba de mis citas la noches de todos los viernes, triste y cansado por entender que la chica que había dejado no era la que esperaba.

Yo creía que esa "chica de la sala", (así es como la llamaba, pues no sabía su nombre) era una de esas "amargadas de la vida", como dice Sirius, que por desgracia no tiene vida social. Un caso de esos en los que una persona elige ser huraña, y antipática porque el mundo le ha hecho daño, que no quiere abrirse y dejar que la felicidad entre en su vida.

No lo parecía, pero todo lo indicaba. Nunca la vi fuera de la sala común, ni con nadie, así que elegí la solución más fácil: 

Opté por apartarme de su camino, su mirada me intimidaba, pero yo no lo hacía notar. Y con todas mis fuerzas, intentaba evitarla. Pensaba que no quería encontrarme con ella, pero en el fondo yo sabía que sí, aunque todavía no lo aceptaba.

Me fui dando cuenta de que en mis citas, al final, acababa pensando en el momento en el que entraría en la sala: Ella fijaría sus hermosos ojos en mí, mientras que yo pasaría con la mirada baja hacia las escaleras de los cuartos, con la maravillosa sensación de que me miraba.

  
_I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life_  


Aún así... Yo seguí mi camino. Seguí saliendo con chicas, haciendo bromas a los de slytherin, estudiando y jugando al quidditch. Pero no había nadie que me quitase ese instante, los viernes por la noche, en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y se vivía un soplo mágico. 

No sabía si le ocurría a ella también, si sentía y pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero como si nuestras almas lo hubieran acordado, estábamos ahí. 

Misma hora, mismo lugar... Solo eran unos pocos minutos que duraba la escena que yo anhelaba en toda la semana, pero aunque me dijese a mi mismo que ese viernes no iría a nuestro supuesto encuentro, finalmente llegaba hasta ella. 

Así pasaron meses enteros, e incluso el 5º curso. Un verano íntegro, dos meses en los que pensaba en ese cabello pelirrojo, y contando los días para volver a ver esa expresión de inocencia y curiosidad que tenía en el rostro cuando, sentada en el sillón, delante de la chimenea, se daba la vuelta para ver quien había entrado. Echaba de menos esos pocos minutos, ese aroma a lirios que emanaba en la sala... Esos instantes en los que imaginaba, tumbado en mi cama para pasar el tiempo... Esos instantes que me llevaban al paraíso. Un paraíso en donde hay cascadas de fuego intenso, perfume de lirios por todas partes y paisajes de color esmeralda...

El sexto año comenzaba. Y otra vez comenzaron nuestras coincidencias. Todo era extraño: En ese instante no era yo. Quería y no quería ir allí, sentarme con ella, hablar...

Pero mi única acción siempre era la misma. Murmurar un "hola", bajar la cabeza al ver una sonrisa tímida en su cara e ir a la habitación de los chicos, para tumbarme en la cama, mirar el dosel, y sentir esa sensación. 

  
_There's Just No Rhyme Or Reason  
Only This Sense Of Completion  
And In Your Eyes  
I See The Missing Pieces  
I'm Searching For  
I Think I've Found My Way Home_  


Sabía que esto no podía continuar así, que tendría que hacer algo... Pero mientras meditaba sobre el tema que me traía loco, pasaban horas, días y semanas. 

Que hubiera sido de mí sin amigos. Ellos fueron los que me ayudaron, a largo tiempo, porque nadie sabía nada de ella. No sabía ni siquiera tu nombre, ni de que curso eras. Y si no te viese en mi sala común, dudaría también sobre de que casa eras. 

La gente de Hogwarts, cotilla y adicta a los rumores, decían que ya había madurado, que por fin tuve la sensatez de quedarme con una sola chica. 

Y eso era lo que la gente chismorreaba: querían saber quien era la joven por la que yo había perdido la razón.

El problema es que si ni yo mismo lo sabía, ¿cómo lo iban a saber los demás?

Tenía que empezar a actuar... Pero de verdad. Mis amigos se rindieron, estaban cansados de buscar, sin saber a quien, y empezaron a pensar en la posibilidad de que se tratara de un fantasma o de un recuerdo.

Así pasó otro curso, ya mi último año en Hogwarts, en donde estoy. Y todo el mundo notó, que ya no salía con chicas, que andaba buscando algo... Otro verano, que con paciencia, logré pasar. 

Los demás merodeadores querían que me olvidase, que eso era imposible, que todo aquello eran imaginaciones mías... Pero yo no creía que mi mente podría crear algo tan maravilloso y que pareciera tan real, algo que me hiciese sentir así... y seguí buscando.

Te buscaba en todas partes y a todas horas: biblioteca, campo de quidditch, a la hora de comer, en las cocinas, en las clases de los otros cursos... Y los resultados de mis búsquedas eran nulos. 

Soñaba contigo, imaginaba que el siguiente día te encontraría, me sonreirías, y yo tendría el valor de hablar contigo. Por eso buscaba, y gastaba mi poco tiempo libre en eso. 

Y en ese punto me di cuenta de que te necesitaba. No era exactamente la sensación de que me faltaba algo, sino la necesidad de solo verte.

Sólo tenía la esperanza de que pronto llegara el viernes, y que en la misma hora de todas las veces, se produjera aquel encuentro que me daba vida por una semana. 

Tú ignorabas esto, el que yo, James Potter, llegara a amarte sin conocerte.

  
_I Know That It Might Sound More Than A Little Crazy  
But I Believe  
  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life_  


Y cuando mas desesperado estaba, sucedió lo peor: un viernes noche, tú no estabas en el sillón, delante de la chimenea. Me quedé sentado durante horas, hasta la madrugada, pero no apareciste. No sabía que hacer... Los días siguientes no hice otra cosa que andar por los pasillos, arrastrando los pasos, caminando como un zombie...

Y debido a mi torpeza y cansancio, me tropecé. Me disculpé con esa personas, que a duras penas veía porque me daba la luz del sol en mi pálida cara... Pero distinguí el aroma a lirios que eché de menos hacía unos días, y ese pelo pelirrojo que llevaba recogido en dos trenzas.

  
_A Thousand Angels Dance Around You  
I Am Complete Now That I've Found You  
  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life_  


Me ayudó a levantar, sentí su suave piel, y pensé que era un ángel que me conducía al cielo.

Estuvimos frente a frente varios minutos, sin saber que decir, y ella parecía que se iba a marchar. No, otra vez no.

Ahí fue cuando tuve un arranque de valor:

-Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

FIN???

N/A: Os gustó? No os gustó? En cualquier caso, dejen reviews!

Winter's Fairy

M.O.S


	2. Lily What a girl wants

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling. Yo solo tuve la idea de escribir esto.

****

Blair84: Gracias! No me desanimo... Y aquí está el siguiente cap. No se si te gustara... Esperemos que sip.

****

Syringen: Tú siempre ahí... Gracias! Lo siento por no leer tu fic, ahora mismo tengo exámenes de recuperación y estoy ocupada, pero cuando pueda los leo, ok? 

Emily Evans: Claro que lo continuo! Me resultó muy gracioso tu rebién, no me preguntes porque... Si es que yo ando medio loca... Grax por el review!

****

Isa: Pos sip, lo continuaré, y no se si se nota, pero mi pareja favorita es también L/J! Gracias por dejar review!

****

Irenita: Yo también me habría cansado de buscar... Pero ya ves, me ha dado la vena romántica, y lo seguiré.

****

Elizabeth Potter: Pos la verdad es que si, somos muy cursis... :P Me salió muy romántico, demasiado romántico, creo yo... Grax por el review!

Lamister: Gracias por TODOS tus reviews! Venga, vale, lo seguiré... Por que... No se porque. Gracias por leer!

****

Ricitos: Esta vez lo subo en medio de la semana, para que en clase te quedes empanada, mirando al vacío y pensando en el amor que escribo... Jajaja Ya hablaremos!

****

Pao Bloom: no hace falta que te calles, me gustan tus reviews! Jejeje. Aquñi lo tienes, y disfruta!

****

Norma: Gracias! Que bien que te gustara! Ojalá sigas leyendo y continues dejando review!

****

Tabatas: Se ve que somos muy románticos aquí... Y me alegra! Aquí tienes la continuación!

****

Mizu-Chan Diethel Lupin: niña! A ver si dejas de ponerte nombres tan complicados! No puedes seguir con el gwen de siempre o q? Por lo menos llegaste a tiempo pa leer esto! Continua y sigue... La televida!

****

Chik Yahoo, mi amiga del alma: Pos algo parecido pasara... No te creas...! Jajaja, a ver si subes pronto tu chap! Con mucho cariño desde aquí! Lee y disfruta!

****

Chap 2--- (Lily) What a girl wants

Pov Lily

  
Todo empezó siendo una coincidencia... 

What a girl wants  
What a girl needs  
What a girl wants  
What a girl needs, Yeah, come on  


Antes de nada, me tendré que presentar. Después de todo, nadie me conoce. Y cuando digo nadie, es cierto. Son muy pocas las personas que saben quien soy. ¿Amigos? Contados con los dedos de una mano. ¿Novio? Ni en sueños. 

Nunca he sido alguien que haya destacado en algo. Como máximo en la clase de encantamientos, pero más allá, de ninguna manera. Para aprobar tenía que estar estudiando siempre. No era inteligente, pero me esforzaba todo lo que podía, y los resultados eran satisfactorios. 

Así era yo, mi rutina era el estudio... ¿dónde? En la biblioteca no, desde luego. Era un sitio público y lo mío es la soledad. Así se lo dije a Madam Pince, y, aunque no aceptó que estuviera sola, accedió a ayudarme. Me dio una llave, la llave de una habitación contigua a la biblioteca. Así podía yo estar en la biblioteca y no estar. Así soy yo. Lily Evans.  
  
i wanna thank you for giving me time to breath  
like a rock you waited so patiently  
while i got it together  
while i figured it out   
i only looked but i never touched  
cuz in my heart was a picture of us  
holding hands making plans  
and its lucky for me you understand  


¿James Potter? Por Merlín, todo el mundo sabe quien es. Pero yo quiero saber _quien es realmente**. **_Lo habían pintado como el ser más perfecto, pero esas habladurías son las que me ponen de los nervios y no me las creo. Supongo que todos quieren conocerlo. Y yo sólo soy una "amargada de la vida" como me definió Black. Estar siempre sola, ese sería mi futuro. 

Tal vez por eso, las únicas veces que iba a algún lugar público, eran las horas de comer, las clases, y cuando las noches de los viernes, me sentaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, delante de la chimenea, observando el fuego, fija en mis pensamientos. Pero siempre sola.

Esta última escena fue lo que en principio me cambió. Yo estoy en el mismo curso que Potter, solo que casi todas las materias eran distintas. No nos conocíamos, él ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí. Pero los viernes todo cambiaba. Esas noches, delante del fuego, oía que se abría el retrato de la dama gorda. No me hacía falta saber quien era, porque esa sensación me indicaba que él estaba ahí. Pero yo, siempre volvía la cabeza, saber si mi intuición era adecuada. En esos precisos momentos, mi pequeño mundo se paraba. Ya no existían los libros, ya no era nadie, sólo me perdía en esos ojos avellana que escondían sus gafas. Era sólo una palabra, un simple "hola". Pero a mi me bastaba. Luego me daba cuenta la forma en que yo lo miraba a él. Mi mirada era fría, no lo podía evitar, yo era así. Aunque un deje de sinceridad me hacía sonreír.

  
What a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever makes me happy sets you free  
and i'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever keeps me in your arms  
and i'm thankin you for giving it to me  


¿Cuántos cursos pasaron desde eso? Creo que dos. Dos veranos que me dedicaba a pensar en él. Dos veranos en los que todo me recordaba a él. Si algo era negro, recordaba su cabello alborotado. Si veía algún pájaro volar, me acordaba de su pasión por el quidditch. Pero al fin y al cabo, pasaron. Si... Ahora estoy en 7º. Y cada vez que voy por algún pasillo, tenía esa impresión de que alguien me estaba mirando. 

Este año ha cambiado mucho, ahora soy un poco más sociable, aunque no tanto como para atreverme a hablar con James Potter. Venga, Lily, afróntalo. Después de dos años de casualidades y encuentros en el mismo lugar, tienes que aceptar que te has enamorado de verdad. Y eso no es lo peor. Yo, Lily Evans, la chica amargada de la vida que no cree en el amor... se ha enamorado, ni mas ni menos del magnífico James Potter. 

Un amor imposible. El ser divinamente perfecto y una chica amargada? No encaja.

  
what i want...is what you got   
and what you got...is what i want  
Now one time i was blind i was so confused  
I ran away just to hide it all from you  
but baby you knew me better  
than i knew myself   
they say if you love something, let it go  
if it comes back it's yours, and that's how you know  
it's for keeps yeah, it's for sure  
and you're ready and willing to give me more...  


Pero a pesar de que ya había aceptado ese sentimiento, y querer olvidarme de él, yo seguía acudiendo, los viernes por la noche, a la misma hora. Yo me daba la vuelta, él murmuraba su típico hola, bajaba la cabeza, y se iba a su cuarto, mientras yo admiraba toda su persona.

Lo que voy a contar ahora sucedió sólo hace unos días: Yo me puse enferma. Sabía que era viernes, y quería bajar, pero me quedé dormida. Al día siguiente, recuperada mas o menos, lo buscaba. No sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera, pero quería encontrarle. 

En las clases no lo vi, y me preocupé. Entonces ya me di cuenta de te necesito, James, para vivir. Siempre he estado allí. Y tú lo sabías y venías. ¿Eso era que me correspondías? No lo se, nunca he experimentado el verdadero amor. 

  
What a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever makes me happy sets you free  
and i'm thanking you for knowing exactly  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever keeps me in your arms  
and i'm thankin you for giving it to me  


Y cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando salía de la biblioteca, me choqué con alguien. Ésa persona se calló al suelo, y se disculpó. Aquella voz... ¡¡Eras tú!! No sabía como reaccionar, y al parecer tú tampoco. Pero lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarte a levantar. 

Cuando toqué tu mano, sentí un escalofrío. Y unas mariposas en el estómago. ¿Era eso el amor? 

Nos quedamos de pie, cara a cara. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, disculparme por no ir el viernes a la sala, presentarme, hablar con él... Pero el valor se había perdido. Así que, antes de hacer alguna tontería, y quedarme prendada en sus ojos, me di la vuelta, y fui avanzando poco a poco, como si me pesara el cuerpo o no quisiera irme. Y era cierto.

No había dado más de dos pasos, cuando el pronunció algo que no me esperaba

-Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte

  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
somebody sensitive  
crazy, sexy, cool like you  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
somebody who can come and blow her mind like you do  
what a girl wants   
what a girl needs   
You let a girl know how much you care about her, i swear  
you're the one who always knew  


No lo podía creer. No sabía que pensar. Seguro que él estaba delirando... Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo. Era demasiado para mí. Un sueño que se cumple fácilmente? No se... Pero me di la vuelta. Tenía ganas de ir hasta allí, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos. Eso sería en mis imaginaciones. Lo que hice fue bien distinto.

Cuando me di la vuelta, le miré directamente a los ojos, y le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas, una que tenía guardada solamente para él. 

-Me llamo Lily Evans... Y siempre estaré ahí.

No sé a que me refería con eso, simplemente me dejé llevar y me salió por si solo. Llegué a mi cuarto soñadora, y sonriendo como una tonta. Mentira: sonriendo como una enamorada.

  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever makes me happy sets you free  
ohhh i'm thankin you for bein there for me  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever keeps me in your arms  
whatever keeps me in your arms is what i need  


A partir de ahí, no podría decir que fue igual, pero no se si tampoco muy distinto. La verdad es que James y yo nos cruzamos mucho más en los pasillos, pero ni siquiera cruzamos una palabra. Son miradas intensas y sonrisas. Él ha mejorado mucho, se nota que está más contento. Y yo... Soy yo. No he cambiado mi actitud respecto a las demás personas, solo a él. 

Ha pasado un día desde que me dijo eso en el pasillo y siento que podría abrazar a todo Hogwarts. Ya no me siento sola, aunque lo esté. Hay algo que me llena. Algo que se llama James.

  
what a girl wants  
what a girl needs  
whatever makes me happy sets you free  
and i'm thanking you for knowing exacly   
what a girl wants 

what a girl needs   
whatever keeps me in your arms   
and i'm thankin you for knowing exacly   
  
Hoy es el primer viernes que nos veremos de verdad. No hemos hablado, pero sabemos que los dos estaremos allí. 

Estoy justo ahora sentada en el sillón, miro al fuego, y oigo que se abre la entrada de Gryffindor... Pero no me doy la vuelta. Se quien es. Y se sienta a mi lado. Subo la cabeza y le miro. Está sonriendo. 

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

N/A: Después de todo, decidí seguirlo... ¿Quieren algún otro chap? Para cualquier csa,Dejen reviews!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	3. James Kiss me

****

Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a Rowlingo, yo solo tuve la idea, y no gano nada por ello.

****

Emily Evans: No sé... Pero a veces, con tus etapas de esas... Me das miedo!! Yo por si acaso sigo... ;) XD 

****

Tabatas: Gracias!! Veo que te gusta, aunque a mi me parezca que todo lo que escribo es demasiado cursi... Jejeje. Kisses!

****

Syringen: Pues si, este chap lo piensa James, al siguiente Lily.. Y así. Gracias!!

****

Elizabeth Potter: Si... Yo también soy una cursi sin remedio... No se como me salen así los chaps... Tan románticos. Demasiado románticos, creo yo. Gracias x el review!

****

Blair84: ¿Escritora? Que va... Yo no llego a tanto. Como dije una vez: soy un intento de aprendiz de escritora... Jejeje. En serio, para ser una escritora me falta muuuucho que aprender. Pero de todos modos, gracias por el cumplido y por el rebién!!

****

Lamister: Otra vez ahí... ¿no te cansas de mi?? Jejeje, bueno, espero que te guste!

****

Pao Bloom: Por fín, como te prometí! Jejeje. Ya me duelen los dedos de teclear, pero espero que os guste!!

****

Isa: No vayas tan rápido!! Novios? Todavía no... Yo soy muy mala... Y primero vienen caps como este... Jajajaj, lee y disfruta!

****

Deina-Yagami: Ya sé que tardo mucho... Pero no doy para mas! Gracias x el review!

****

Tahirih: Mira, yo hago caso a lo que me dicen en los reviews... Y aquí está tu petición del beso robado! Bueno... Todo esto son song fics... El primer chap es de la canción de savage garden, y se titula "I knew I love you" El del segundo "What a girl wants" Y es de Christina Aguilera. Y el de este chap es de Sixpence none the pitcher y se titula "Kiss ME". Gracias!!

****

Luciana: Gracias! Sip, aquí a James es muy lindo y tierno ^^ Ojalá fueran así´chicos de verdad u_u

****

Herm25: Tú!! Siempre ahí también!! Mchas gracias por todo! De verdad, tus reviews, aunque un poco cortos, animan!!

****

Lucía: Si en el review se te notaba nerviosa... Jajaja, me hizo mucha gracias, no se porq. Muchas gracias!

****

Ricitos: Sigue leyendo y no te entretengas leyendo la respuesta al review, porque no digo nada... Dejaré que sueñes toda la semana porque tienes mucho que leer

****

Vanesa Salazar: Gracias... Emotivo... Pues si, bastante... Pero a mi me gusta y a vosotros parece que también. Muxas GRAX!

****

Ivy Potter Black: Gracias! Bueno, dices que has leído varios míos de James y Lily... Pero hasta ahora, yo solo hhe escrito de esta pareja :P En cuanto a recomendaciones... No sé si te refieres a míos o a otros. Pero yo los que en este momento estoy leyendo son: Mi teleserie: Amor mágico (de chik Yahoo) La historia de Lily: Un amor sin obstáculos (de Pao Bloom) y Protectong the princess (de Amni) Son lso tres que más me gustan, y seguro que has leído alguno de ellos. También estoy leyendo de Syringen (y me está gustando) ¿De qué están hechos los sueños? Te recomiendo todos esos, pero sé que hay más y muy buenos por allí. 

****

GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS, Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CHAP!!

Chap3- (James) Kiss me

-Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte

Yo no sabía como iba a reaccionar la "chica amargada" ante mi primer comentario... Justo conseguía hablar con ella, y lo primero que dije fue justamente una declaración de amor. Suena estúpido. Esperaba que fuera hasta a mí y que me besara, o lo contrario, que me pegara una bofetada... Pero simplemente sonrió, me dijo unas palabras:

-Me llamo Lily Evans... Y siempre estaré allí.

¿Lily Evans? Nunca había oído ese nombre... Seguramente sería nacida de muggles. Aunque a mí eso no me importaba. Por fin había dado el primer paso, la hablé, me declaré, y no salí mal del todo. Podía haber sido mejor, pero con eso estaba conforme. 

Desde ese día estuve mucho más contento, esperaba el momento de que llegara el viernes y reunirme con ella. No sé, pero me crucé con ella por el pasillo muchas veces.... Y ya no tenía esa mirada fría que me hacía bajar la cabeza. Sus esmeraldas brillaban, hacía que la mirada helada se convirtiera en una mirada más gentil, llena de simpatía y con brillo impaciente. Me sonreía y me sentí en el séptimo cielo. Y eso sucedía cada vez que me cruzaba con ella en el pasillo.

Kiss me, out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Llegó la noche del viernes. Como siempre, ella sentada en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Pero no se dio la vuelta. Entonces comprendí que Lily esperaba que me sentara a su lado. Lo mío nunca ha sido ser poético hablando, es más, me parecen frases cursis y melosas... Pero de mi boca solo salía eso...

-Sabía que estarías aquí

-Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

Frases demasiado difíciles para procesarlas tan rápido. Lo que ella mencionó podía tener miles de significados, o eso creo yo. Necesitarla... Siempre la necesito a mi lado. Pero eso quiere decir que quiere estar conmigo? O lo dijo solo porque, al igual que a mi, le salen palabras sin pensarlas?

Un gran silencio. Pero no fue nada incómodo. Al contrario, no sentíamos bien. Mirando a la chimenea, los dos. Y ella en un momento dado, apoyó su cabeza pelirroja en mi hombro. Y pude oler el perfume de lirios que me volvía loco. 

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya... Sentí su pelo sedoso en mi mejilla... 

Y así pasó un rato. Después, sin saber exactamente como, empezamos a hablar. Fueron temas sobre nosotros mismos; ella la "amargada" y yo el "ser divinamente perfecto". Ambos odiábamos estos apodos. Acabamos hablando de nuestros problemas, como si fuéramos conocido de toda la vida. Puede sonar raro, podeis decir que yo soy muy confiado... Pero hay algunas personas a las que te sientes unidas sin saber como. 

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, y ese momento si que fue incómodo. No sabía que hacer, aunque yo solo deseaba esos labios. No creí que fuera el momento oportuno, sólo nos conocíamos de un día... 

Aun así, lo intenté. Pero ella, al ver mis intenciones, me detuvo. No hizo falta que dijera nada, yo comprendí que no era el momento. Entonces.. ¿cómo despedirse? Pasaron segundos, para mí eternos, al pensar una forma decente para irme. Normalmente las chicas son las que me besan, y por mi, encantado. O sencillamente las besaba yo y ellas no se negaban. Pero con Lily... Fue la primera en rechazar un beso mío, y eso sólo me dio más ganas de besarla... Opté al final por besarle en la frente, tipo fraternal, y cogiéndola del hombro, empezamos a caminar hacia las escaleras que se dirigían hacia las torres. Ella no miró, pero noté que estaba colorada, y eso me hizo sonreír

. 

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.

Los días siguientes que pasaron, fue la misma rutina de todos los días: nos cruzábamos en los pasillos, nos mirábamos, ella se sonrojaba, me sonreia tímidamente, y yo también sonreía. Y yo seguía soñando con ella. Es verdad, había adelantado mucho; la conocía, era amigo suyo, la quería, y creía que era mutuo. Por sus reacciones estaba seguro. Y yo me volvía loco, ella me volvía loco, su forma de andar, su calmada voz, su suave piel, lo sedoso que era su cabello... Y su perfume de lirios. Pero lo que más ansiaba yo de tocar eran esos labios. Dos carnosos rubíes, tiernos y apetecibles... Y tan apetecibles! Como era eso lo que decían? un beso es la sed de unos labios que se apaga con otros labios que tengan la misma sed... Algo así. Pues eso es justamente lo que siento yo. Pero yo la respetaré, aunque tenga el corazón ardiente de deseos de probar sus labios. 

¿A qué sabrán? Fresa... No, manzana! Pero seguro que serán muy dulces... 

Solo me queda esperar a que suceda. 

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.

Otro viernes que ha llegado... ¿Será hoy la noche en que los probaré? Hay que ver... Estoy obsesionado... Pero ¿qué hora es? ¿Estará allí? Creo que huelo ya los lirios que tanto me gustan... ¿Me asomo? ¿Y si llego yo antes? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo preguntas estúpidas?

Sacudo la cabeza, como si así mis pensamientos se fueran. Y entro por el retrato de la dama gorda. No me equivoqué, allí estaba ella., con su aroma a lirios. Hoy tampoco se dio la vuelta. Y se repitió el proceso de la vez anterior. Nos quedamos mirando la chimenea, luego hablamos un rato, y llega la hora de despedirse. 

Yo ansioso. Quiero un beso... No, me gustaría más que me bese ella! 

Nos quedamos un frente al otro... Callados. Yo sigo esperando; ella se acerca... Pero solo me da un besito en la mejilla. A pesar de ser tan simple como eso, los dos nos sonrojamos. Pero yo no estaba conforme. Sabía que ella no estaba segura de ello, pero quería arriesgarme a probar el sabor de la manzana del paraíso. Le ofrecí un beso, lleno de sentimientos, que ella no respondió. Un beso robado... No sabía si le había gustado o no, solo ví, antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme, que sus mejillas se teñían de un color escarlata, bajaba la cabeza, y se tocaba los labios, sonrientes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

N/A: No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me encantó! Yo digo lo de siempre... Si quereis que siga, decídmelo, y también lo que os gustaría que pasase en los próximos caps. Depende de vosotros!

****

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	4. Lily eternal flame

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a la asesina millonaria JK Rowling. Y yo no cobro nada por ello. 

****

Deina-Yagami: Gracias!! Bueno, aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te guste!!!

****

Syringen: Ya lo se, pero ahora no me salen taaan románticos... No sé por qué :P. Gracias y sigue leyendo, please!

****

Emily Evans: Somos unas cursis irremediables... Y tú sigues dando miedo!! Jejeje. Por favor, una poción de Neville nooooo!! Jajaja, gracias!

****

Tabatas: Bueno, no sé... Sigo diciendo que es muy cursi, pero me está encantando a mí también! Opino que lo que escribo es un poco basura, la verdad... Grax!

****

Luciana: Tuviste que censurar una parte y todo... :P jejejeje. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú!!! jajá jajá. Pero bueno, tú lee!!

****

Steffy potter: Claro que existe!! Es una comunidad de msn, jajaja!! Gracias!

****

Elizabeth Potter: Me encantó tu review!! No se reciben halagos como esos todos los días.... Gracias!! Pero yo no acaparo la musa.. Y si no, lee este chap, que se nota que me ha abandonado... Jejeje

****

Clau: Gracias! Intentaré seguir así!! Sigue leyendo y disfruta!!!

****

Moonyta: Claro!! Aquí está lo que piensa Lily, y sigue así, un chap james, otro chap Lily, etc. Jejeje, gracias!

****

Ricitos: No tiene que ser todo fácil en esta vida... :P Es como la vida real, puede pasar, pero también puede que no pase! Jejeje Y por cierto, la musa ya se fue!!

****

Isa: Muchas gracias, de verdad! Que bien que te haya gustado el fic de los merodeadores, y bueno, la secuela ya está! Se titula: Vacaciones, aventuras y merodeadores! Buscala en mi profile, y sigue leyendo, gracias!!

****

Ruki Evans: ¿por qué piensas que os voy a dejar tirados?? Yo no voy a dejar ningún fic, eso te lo aseguro!! Jejeje, gracias!!!

****

Leilawood: Muxas grax! Pero yo sigo diciendo que son cursis... Jejeje. Pero si os gustan así, pos seguiré! Y esto me parece que seguirá siendo song-fic tras song-fic, etc

****

Mileryth: Gracias! Los L/J también son mis preferidos. Creo que tal vez por eso, escribo sobre ellos... Jajaja. Bueno, que bien que te guste y sigue leyendo!! Grax!

****

Lily4ever: Bueno, imaginación... Lo mío creo que ya no es normal :P jejeje. Mi mente vuela sola! Y mis dedos teclean sin darse cuenta! Jajajaja. Gracias!

****

m.z.c: Gracias! Yo también spero seguir así y que a vosotros os siga gustando. Grax!

****

Norma: Aquí lo tienes! Gracias, y espero que te guste como los otros!

****

Pac: Aquí tienes lo que dijiste... Gracias! 

-Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. 

Después de decir esta frase tonta que me salió, mentalmente me maldecía a mí misma, por ser tan bocazas. A saber como él había entendido ese comentario. Pero parecía que lo nuestro eran las frases tontas, porque el "supe que te amaba" era un poco... Raro? No sé... Aunque aquí estaba, en la sala común de Gryffindor, con el chico de mis sueños a mi lado. Un silencio nada incómodo. Era como cuando una pareja se encontraba en su casa mirando la televisión, sólo que en vez de haber televisión, está la chimenea. ¿desde cuándo el fuego puede ser tan interesante? No sé como lo hice, pero momentos más tarde de observar el fuego, apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombre de James.

Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame. 

Y yo seguía maldiciéndome mentalmente por tener esos arrebatos de atrevimiento. Puede que para cualquier otra persona no lo fueran, pero para mí no. Yo era incapaz de hacer algo así. Pero... Pensándolo bien... ¿no es lo que acabo de hacer? Madre mía... Que mal que estoy. Pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sentí como James apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mía, y pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros. Y la sensación que tuve, fue la de un sueño cumplido, un tesoro encontrado, un regalo que hace tiempo que esperabas, y que, aunque supieras lo que es, tienes ilusión de abrirlo.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar. No son las conversaciones sobre el amor que esperaba, todo hay que decirlo, pero en cambio, fuena una conversación llena de sinceridad que me llegó al corazón. Si antes estaba enamorada de James, no sabía que era lo que sentía después. Mi amor por él fue creciendo poco a poco, a medida que íbamos hablando, nacía una fuerte conexión entre nosotros. Ya no solo sentía amor por él. También había comprensión, cariño y ternura. 

  
I believe  
It's meant to be, darlin'  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning (burning) an eternal flame. 

Y llega la hora de la despedida. Los dos sabemos que será la rutina de siempre, pero más avanzados. Esperamos al viernes noche. Pero en vez de decir sólo e un "hola" ya nos vamos ganando la confianza del otro, ya nos vamos conociendo. En todo esto pensaba yo cuando vi que James se acercaba a mí. ¿Estaba pasando lo que pensaba? ¿O era una jugarreta de mi mente llena de deseos por que ocurriese? Esta fue la acción más tonta y más sensata que puedo haber hecho en toda mi vida. La más tonta porque sabía que lo estaba deseando, pero la también la más sensata porque en el fondo, yo sabía que no estaba preparada... Preparada para tanto amor.

Así que James, sin saber que hacer (o eso me parecía a mí) me dio un beso en la frente.... Parece que él me comprendió, después de todo. Yo lo que quería era ir poco a poco. Sé que ese no es el estilo de James, pero no estaba preparada. 

Me acompañó hasta las escaleras, pasando su brazo por mi hombro. Y yo, pensando en lo que intentó hacer, estaba sonrojada.... Que vergüenza!

  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh. 

Salir del caparazón... Esa expresión podría aplicármela a mí. Porque desde el viernes pasado, mi mirada no era fría; mis ojos emitían un resplandor especial, y no el brillo melancólico de antes. Cada vez que me encontraba con James (Y parecía que eran cada vez más) le sonreía; él ya no bajaba la cabeza, y esa actitud tan suficiente, me hacía ponerme colorada. Y a la vez él también me sonreía. Un cielo, un paraíso, un mundo ideal.... No sé que otras palabras podrían expresar cómo me encontraba en esos momentos. 

  
Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling, oh. 

Sentía que me miraba de una forma diferente. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Simplemente, es diferente. Y lo que más miraba eran mis labios. ¿Acaso tenían algo raro? No lo sé, simplemente ignoraba esas miradas, aunque no intentaba evitar ponerme colorada. 

Y así, con encuentros, miradas, sonrisas, y sonrojos, llega otro viernes por la noche. Bajo más pronto que de costumbre, y me quedo sentada. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, pero siento como se mueve el cuadro de la dama, y supongo que sería James. 

  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame. 

Allí está, con esa mirada especial, esos ojos de avellana, que miran detrás de esos cristales... Empieza a repetirse la situación del viernes anterior... O es un deja vu? No lo sé exactamente, o no quiero saberlo, mejor dicho. Solo dejo que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Nunca hablamos de cosas triviales... Pero se nos pasa el tiempo volando. Y la hora de despedirse ha llegado. No sé, yo voy a mi ritmo, y sin pensarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla. Hice bien No sé, pero se puso colorado... Entonces fue cuando vi que se acercaba. Iba a pararlo pero no pude.

  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame. 

Sabía que llegaría el momento, no sabía cuando, pero estaba pasando! Me quedé paralizada, y no sabía que hacer, quería responderle, pero algo no me dejaba... Sentí que me regalaba todos sus sentimientos en forma de besos. Y yo quería quedármelos, pero no fui lo suficiente rápida para demostrárselo. Se separó, no dijo nada. Yo, avergonzada, bajé la cabeza y me toqué los labios, recordando segundos anteriores. Él ya había desaparecido por el retrato, pero yo seguía ahí. ¿Era mi imaginación, o sabía a avellanas? 

  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Aaaaahh, an eternal flame. 

Son tres días los que han pasado desde el beso... El beso que me robó. Y no me he encontrado con él en ninguna parte... ¿estará huyendo de mí? Espero que no, aunque por una parte me siento aliviada, porque sé que no voy a saber qué decir cuando me lo encuentre la próxima vez. Pero cada vez se hace más difícil, ahora soy yo la que lo busca por los pasillos, la que no lo encuentra. Pero todavía queda para el viernes. ¿Estará él avergonzado? NO creo... Es James Potter, supuestamente el beso debería ser un halago, porque yo soy una marginada social! A pesar de que tengo mucho trabajo, yo sigo buscándole. Me tropiezo con un chico, y veo que es Sirius, el amigo de James. Se me queda mirando, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, pero para miradas frías, la mía. Se va sin decir nada, hacia el Gran Comedor. ¿Debería haberle preguntado por él?

  
Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darlin'  
Do you feel my heart beating  
Do you understand  
Do you feel the same  
Am I only dreaming  
Is this burning an eternal flame.

Yo también me dirijo al gran Comedor, es hora de comer, y la verdad, tengo hambre. Voy a sentarme donde siempre, en la esquina más alejada de la mesa Gryffindor. Pero antes de sentarme, veo que James está de pie, y a su lado, Black le está hablando. De repente, me señala, pero James no mira. ¿Le pasará algo?¿Será por mi culpa? 

Sin darme cuenta, voy andando hacia ellos, y veo que James sube la cabeza cuando llego. Hago todo esto sin pensar, va a decir algo, pero no le dejo. Le callo besándole. La situación parece que ha dado la vuelta, soy yo la que le entrega sus sentimientos. Al principio no responde, y me inquieto, pero es él el que profundiza el beso. Los dos estamos totalmente entregados, no existe nada más, sólo él y yo. El tiempo se para y no nos importa nada más que estos minutos. Un beso que nos une. Un beso que rompe mi timidez. Un beso de los dos y para los dos, un regalo mutuo. Un beso... De verdad. 

~~~~~~~~~

N/A: ¿Qué os parece? Para cualquier cosa, dejen reviews! 


	5. James Could I have this kiss 4ever?

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, es todo de Rowling, la que ahora se arrepiente por haber matado a uno de mis personajes favoritos!

Lamister: Gracias! Bueno, yo sigo, y pido disculpas porque últimamente me estoy retrasando muchíiisimo. ¿Te emocionaste de verdad? ¿En serio?

****

Vanesa C: ¿Realista la personalidad de Lily? Supongo que si. He intentado hacerlo así, y me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta. Gracias por el review!

****

Tabatas: Me alegro que hayas visitado mi web, aunque está un poco descuidada, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, que falta poco para que termine!! Vale, es romántico... No cursi.

****

Luciana: Si, tienes razón... Y james se sentirá culpable (sigue leyendo) Sirius miró a Lily así porque... Bueno, en este chap lo sabrás. Grax por el r/r

****

Mileryth: La canción del chap anterior es "Eternal Flame" y la original es de Bangles, pero hay una versión de Attomic Kitten. La de este chap se llama "Could I have this kiss forever" y es de Enrique Iglesisas con Whitney Houston. Gracias por el rev!

****

Ruki Evans: No lo pienso dejar tirado, lo único que estoy tardando mucho porque estoy centrada en mis estudios. Parece que siempre estoy de exámenes, pero ahora tengo una semana sin ellos y aprovecharé. Lo siento por la tardanza. Gracias por el review!

****

Lily4ever: Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente chap, disfrútalo y espero que te guste!!

****

Leilawood: Bueno, ya te agregué al msn, pero no he hablado mucho contigo, y lo siento. Aparte está la diferencia horaria... :P Espero hablar pronto contigo, grax x el review, y sigue leyendo! 

****

Padfoot: Gracias! Me encantó tu review! Jejeje. Aunque tarde mucho, yo sigo, eh? Una pregunta... Que significa plushie?

****

Lucía: Gracias! Tranquila, no me voy a estresar, es por es porque tardo bastante, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. ¿No creerá tu hermano que estás loca por tanto "ay que bonito!"? jejeje. 

****

ElendiliWeN: mmm... Si, es verdad, Lily era muggle, pero creo que en este fic no digo nada de eso. En los otros si, pero es porque comencé a escribirlo antes de que lo supiera. Lo siento, ejjeje. Gracias por tu review! 

****

Lily posesa: Gracias! Bueno, no pasa nada lo de los reviews. Lo siento yo por no leer todavía tu historia, pero todo a su tiempo... 

****

Syringen: Si, estoy tardando más que de costumbre, lo siento. Y yo no es tan romántico, pero bueno... Grax por el rev! La canción era Eternal Flame, de Bangles.

****

Isa: Lágrimas? No es para tanto!! Jejeje, pero bueno. La continuación, aquí está, y la respuesta a lo de Sirius, está también en este chap. Gracias por el r/r!

****

Ricitos: Ha sido duro escribir este chap... No me imagino a Sirius como malo...pero todo es cuestión de probar. Gracias por el r/r! Ya continúo, ya...

****

Pao Bloom: Gracias otra vez! Jejeje, sí, un amor que le gustaría a cualquier chica... Pero existe en la realidad? Ojala que si, jeje. Bueno, a ver si te gusta este chap!

****

Norma: Gracias! A mí es que me encantan los Lily/James! Solo hay que ver que todos los fics que tengo son de ellos! 

****

Elizabeth Potter!: Lo siento, Lo siento, de verdad (glady se arrodilla y pide perdón) Pero es que tampoco me he conectado al msn, después de tantos exámenes. Lo siento!!! Pero aquí llegué! Espero que te guste...

****

Steffy Potter: Gracias! Siii! James es tan... Tan... (suspiro) uhm! Gracias por el review!

****

Carlita_Heart: Gracias! (y no te caigas muerta que no podrás seguir leyendo, jejeje) Claro que sigo Tan lindo mi fic como para releerlo?? O_ô bueno... Si tú lo dices... Jejej gracias!

****

Prongsaddicted: Si, he pensado mucho tu "propuesta" pero no sé si estaré a la altura. Además, estoy buscando alguien que me ayude con los rating. Pero eso ya se verá más adelante. Y por cierto, si continué el fic ese, jeje.

****

Kari Radcliffe: Si, es verdad, a pesar de que sea cursi, me estoy enorgulleciendo de este fic!! Y es en el que más trabajo, para que os guste. Gracias!

****

Angel-Yanu: Pues si, sigo diciendo que es cursi, pero todos me decís "Es romántico, no cursi!!"Y al final yo me lo estoy creyendo!! Jajaja, gracias por el review!

****

Luli-Chan: Me alegro que te guste! Y sí, ya continúo, gracias por el review!¿Por qué te dolían los dedos?

****

Ayumi o Haru: Bueno, gracias por el r/r. Y sí, cuando tenga tiempo, leeré alguno de tus fics, que he visto que tienes muchísimos! 17, no? Bueno, ya tengo para elegir, porque hace mucho que no leo nada de digimos! Jejeje. Gracias! El romance, pues creo que es un tipo de fic... Pero me gustaría también servir para el misterio o para el humor... Bueno, ya probaré.

****

Chap V - Could I Have tuhis Kiss forever? (Puede este beso durar para siempre?)

Después de ese beso robado, subí a mi habitación. Me quedo en la entrada, apoyado en la puerta. Se oye como Lily sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, y el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Después... Nada más. En mi habitación, los demás chicos ya están dormidos, menos Remus, que está sentado en el alféizar, mirando por la ventana la luna casi llena. Se oye de fondo los ronquidos de Peter, y veo a Sirius abrazando la almohada como si fuera algo más. 

Me siento enfrente de Remus, y me mira interrogante. Empiezo diciendo como me siento: como un ladrón. Nunca había tenido que robar nada, y me siento miserable. No sé como podré levantarme mañana y mirar a los ojos a Lily, a esas esmeraldas brillantes, a esa carita inocente de ángel que tiene. Remus sólo escucha. Mira por la ventana, pero sé que me está escuchando. Al acabar, dice sensatamente: "Mañana será otro día, no debes preocuparte."

Y no sé por qué, esas palabras me tranquilizan y actúan como un sedante. Le doy las buenas noches, y me digo a mí mismo: "Mañana será otro día"

Over and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know   


No pasó un día, sino tres. Y al despertarme me sentí igual de miserable como la noche del beso. Un ladrón miserable. Y ese sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de mí. Siento que Lily me está buscando, pero yo hago todo lo posible para rehuirla y evitarla. No puedo, simplemente no puedo mirarla, me da demasiada vergüenza de mí mismo, atreverme a contemplar otra vez su rostro. 

Al menos Remus me comprende y me apoya. Y me siento todavía más culpable, porque él debe tener sus propios problemas y en cambio me está ayudando a mi con los míos.

Y sé que Sirius está notando algo raro en mí, porque ya me ha preguntado varias veces. Y al final se lo tuve que contar. Empecé a hablar, y el sólo fruncía el ceño, y miraba al vacío, pensativo. Pensé que actuaría como Remus, que me ayudaría, pero al terminar mi relato, solo dijo: "Ella no se merece lo que estás haciendo". Era desprecio!! Esas palabras me dañaron mucho. Palabras de desprecio de tu mejor amigo hacia la persona que amas, eso suele más que cualquier comentario sarcástico que provenga de Slytherin. Se aleja enfadado, y yo me quedo donde estoy... 

  
Could I have this kiss for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever,  
forever  


Ahora estoy en el Gran Comedor, Sirius y yo de pie, y él está intentando "hacerme entrar en razón". Siente envidia porque ya no paso tiempo con mis amigos, y en parte tiene razón, pero no es para tanto. No grita, pero usa ese tono frívolo y sarcástico que tanto odio. Realmente, no escucho lo que dice, yo solo miro al suelo, y pienso en mi Lily. En un momento dado, Sirius señala hacia algún punto en el gran Comedor, pero yo no hago caso, y sigo mirando al suelo. Pero oigo unos pasos que se dirigen hacia nosotros. Sigo sin levantar la cabeza, y veo los zapatos de la persona que se ha parado delante mía. Unos zapatos de chica, brillantes y cuidados. Levanto la cabeza de una vez por todas, y veo el rostro impasible de Lily. Voy a decir algo, aunque no sé el que, pero tampoco hace falta, porque pone un dedo sobre mis labios, haciéndome callar, para después besarme.

  
Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby please  


Me está besando... Ella a mí!! Es increíble, y al principio me quedo inmovilizado, no puedo moverme de la impresión. Pero enseguida noto que ella se está inquietando porque no respondo. Raudamente, profundizo el beso y enlazo nuestras lenguas. Ella entonces se tranquiliza. Tengo la impresión de que todo el Comedor nos testará mirando, pero es como si parara el tiempo, como si sólo estuviéramos Lily y yo. Y no quiero abrir los ojos, es como si significara que todo termina, como si yo despertara de este sueño. Y me pregunto: ¿Podría este beso durar para siempre? Hago todo lo posible para que así sea, pero ya nos va faltando el aire, y la separación se hace irremediable. 

Miro a nuestro alrededor. Toda la sala está en silencio. Y dirijo la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores. Veo que Dumbledore comienza a aplaudir. Y después casi todos los de Gryffindor, seguido de casi todo el comedor. La excepción, claro está, es la mesa de Slytherin. Y veo que McGonagall sonríe. Se alegran por nosotros. Observo a Lily, que está tan roja como su cabello, pero igualmente sonríe. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo importante: ¿Cómo reaccionarán mis amigos? Remus, está aplaudiendo, y cuando le miro, asiente, como aceptando que hice bien. Peter... Está a lo suyo, y Sirius que está a mi lado. Es la reacción a la que mas temo. Pero se acerca más a nosotros y nos abraza a los dos. Entonces, nos separamos, y los tres empezamos a reír. Todo el mundo contento.

  
Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever,  
forever  


Después de ese número en el Gran Comedor, me llevo a Lily a los jardines de Hogwarts. Ya es casi Junio, y estamos sentados al pie de un gran manzano cargado de sus frutos, disfrutando de la suave brisa y del radiante sol.

Como por arte de magia, uno de esos frutos se cae en el vestido de Lily. Ésta lo coge, lo limpia en su vestido, y le da un mordisco. Entonces, con esa cara de niña buena que me encanta, me ofrece también. Pero yo niego con la cabeza, bajo el brazo por el que sostiene la manzana y la beso. Ahora la he pillado de improviso, y casi se atraganta. Pero ahora saboreo yo también la manzana. Nunca he probado algo tan exquisito. Es verdad que dicen que la manzana es el fruto del paraíso, porque yo me siento así. Pero empiezo a comprender el porqué estaba prohibido, nunca había saboreado algo tan magnífico, tan sabroso para ser real. El sabor de la fruta mezclado con amor. 

  
I don't want any night to go by  
Without you by my side  
I just want all my days  
Spent being next to you  
Lived for just loving you  
And baby, oh by the way  


No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, y ahora me encuentro paseando en Hogsmeade, con ella a mi lado, paseando de la mano. Falta poco tiempo... Dentro de un mes nos graduaremos y seremos libres, haremos nuestra vida. Juntos? Eso espero, es lo que más deseo en estos momentos.

Llevo a Lily a ver vestidos, sé que le gusta mucho, y aunque no me lo pido yo cedo a todos sus caprichos. Veo como se prueba la ropa... Es tan hermosa... Admiro su belleza en todo su resplandor. 

Después salimos de la tienda con varias bolsas, y fui a invitarla a las Tres Escobas. Estaba bastante lleno, y casi todos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero había algunas mesas vacías. Mientras Lily cogía sitio, yo fui a pedir las bebidas.

  
Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever,  
forever

Le llevé una taza de alelí que pidió, y para mí, ron de grosellas. Me senté y comenzamos a hablar. Pero desde mi sitio, vi una tienda muy llamativa. Seguía pendiente de Lily, pero al ver la tienda, me dije a mí mismo de que era el momento de hacerle una pregunta muy importante a mi pelirroja.

N/A: Por fin, después de casi un mes! Para cualquier cosa, dejen reviews!La canción es de Enrique Iglesias y Whitney Houston.

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden siriusana.


	6. Lily I've finallly found someone

****

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes... Todos son de Rowling.

n/a: quiero dar mi pésame a todos los que estuvieron cerca del atentado del 11M... Cerca en todos los sentidos... 

n/a2: Lo siento por la tardanza, pero tuve que actualizar algún otro fic, y mi blog!! Visitenlo (un poco de auto publicidad no viene mal) la dirección está en mi profile! Y dejen mensaje en el tag o en el libro de visitas ^^ grax!!

Pao Bloom: Chica! Lo prometido es deuda, y te dije que hoy subiría el chap. Gracias por lo de la canción... De verdad!! Gracias!!

****

Ricitos: Bueno, si, te acercabas por lo de la joyería... Pero que querías, que te diese pistas?? Jajaja, no, chica... Gracias por preocuparte en el 11M, de verdad. Gemy & Gla 4evr!!

****

Leilawood: Gracias por el r/r!! Y si, es verdad que eres muy chafa en legeremancia... u_u" Igual que yo :P Seguro que esperabais el ya este chap!!!

****

Norma: gracias! ¿Pasarte alguno de mis ff? ¿A qué te refieres? Bueno, en todo caso, están todos en m profile!!! solo tienes que dar ahí arriba, en donde pone Winter's fairy!!! O si no, agrégame al msn! (La dirección también están en mi profile)

****

steffy potter: Si, es verdad que por fin Lily hizo algo.... En este fic es muy lenta la chica... u_u... Jajaja! Grax por el r/r! Espero que este chap te guste!!

****

Kari Radcliffe: Si!!! ¿A quién no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Lily en ese momento!!? Acertaste!! Bueno, no te entretengo, sigue leyendo y espero que te guste!!

****

Tabatas: Gracias! Y bueno, ya sé que tardo bastante... Pero es que de verdad, son fuerzas mayores por lo que no puedo actualizar... Gracias otra vez!!

****

Luli-chan: Creo que tienes peor memoria que yo... Y si, acertaste!! Aquí Jamesl e dirá a Lily que... Bueno, sigue leyendo tú!! Gracias!

****

Mileryth: Si!!! James es tan tierno, tan dulce... Y parece que yo hablo de un pastel... Y a ver si te gusta este chap!! Grax!

****

Lilyposesa: Ya te dije que actualizaría por la noche... Y aquí está! Jejeje kisses!!

****

Elizabeth Potter: De nuevo gracias por preocuparte el 11M. Por lo menos sé que alguien me exaría de menos, jejeje. Y no puedes ser así de fría! Que la vida dura poco! Disfruta de este chap, a ver que te parece!

****

Prongsaddicted: Bueno, bueno... Intentaré leer tus fics. Que conste que ya te puse en mi wishlist (si no, mira mi wishlist en mi blog!) Disfruta!! Besos!

****

Syringen: Si, estoy intentando volver al estado romántico en el que entré al principio... Poco a poco, pero no se si lo estoy consiguiendo. Gracias por tu review, que en verdad haces ver que ya no es tan romántico como antes y eres muy realista! Espero que te guste!!

****

Padme Gilraen: Oh!!! Me halaga tu review!!! ^^ Porque eres la autora de uno de los fics que mas me gustan!! "Ella es así" (Un poco mas y parezco una fangirl histérica) Bueno, gracias por tu r/r!!

****

Carlita_Heart: A Remus? A Remus no le pasó nada... Lo único que se puso a hablar con James y le hizo razonar... (tan razonable mi Remus ñ__ñ) Jajaja, grax por el review y espero que te guste este chap!! Besos!

****

Chap VI: I've finally found someone

Aunque ninguno de los dos quiso, ese beso terminó. Ahora tocaba enfrentarse a toda la multitud que estaba a nuestro alrededor, que ni más ni menos era todo el comedor de Hogwarts. Hay muchas reacciones distintas, pero la que menos me esperaba y la que mas me alegra, es la del mejor amigo de James, Sirius, que nos abraza, y nos empezamos a reír. Todo es magnífico. No sé si creérmelo, todo esto es demasiado perfecto para mí. Yo nunca esperé que la vida me regalara algo así, yo pensaba que para mí no había amor, pero ahora sé que me equivocaba. A pesar de ser tan cerrada y fría, la vida que tanto odiaba me daba un regalo, el regalo que más quiero ahora en el mundo, todo ese amor correspondido hacia James. Era perfecto! 

I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete.  
It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin.

James me llevó hasta los jardines de Hogwarts. Hacía bastante calor, pero había una brisa veraniega, que acompañaba al sol espléndido que hacía esa tarde. Nos sentamos en las raíces de un manzano, y comenzamos a hablar. En un determinado momento, una manzana cayó sobre mi túnica. Una brillante y apetecible manzana roja. La limpié con el vestido, y la dí un gran mordisco, pues ese día no había comido nada. Cuando estaba masticando, veo que james me estuvo mirando mientras comía, y pensé que esperaba que le ofreciese. Así hice, pero raramente, el negó con un gesto. Apartó la manzana, y me besó. 

This time it's different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it through  
My favorite line was  
"Can I call you sometimes"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away.

De nuevo, otro beso... Parece que con cada beso disfruto más que el anterior. No sé porque, cada uno es especial... Con este, de sorpresa, casi me atraganto, pero eso hizo que fuera más... Lanzada? No sé, esos momentos pensé que cualquiera de estos besos pudiera ser el último, así que me entragaba mas... Quería, y quiero demasiado a James para perderlo. Es mi vida. ¿Cómo puede ser que por unas cuantas visitas en la sala común acabáramos juntos y amándonos más que a ninguna otra cosa en este universo infinito? Eso es lo que espero: que nuestro amor sea infinito...

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone.

Lo que más admiras, después de todo, son esos pequeños detalles que tienen contigo, y son los que luego echas de menos. James, sabe que me gusta ir de compras... Pero yo también sé que a los chicos no les gusta mucho, así que ni siquiera se lo pido. Aún así, él me lleva de tiendas, y hace que me pruebe varios vestidos. Y yo, así como así, me dejo convencer. Es tan atento y encantador... No sé cómo he tenido la suerte de encontrarle, y de que él me encontrara a mí. Le amo, le amo tanto! Daría toda mi vida y mi magia sólo por él...

Did I keep you waiting?  
I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know  
You were mine.  
You know, I love your hair  
Are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear  
Isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional  
Can't wait for the rest of my life.

Y ahora estamos en las tres escobas. Tan gentil, James, trae lo que hemos pedido. Empezamos a conversar, pero me doy cuenta, que está distante, y eso me preocupa. Le pregunto cosas y él me responde.Si me está escuchando, pero siento que su mente está en otro sitio. Y su mirada fija en un lugar. Miro hacia la dirección hacia donde él está mirando, pero no encuentro nada llamativo: sólo un montón de tiendas, en las que no hay nada interesante. Decido no tomárselo en cuenta, pero ya se hace más preocupante cuando me dice que volviera a Hogwarts sola, que él tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos. Insistí en acompañarle, pero él dijo un rotundo NO. 

Me fui alejando, mirando al suelo, y llegué al castillo. Nunca me había parecido tan frío el ambiente, aún cuando era una enamorada solitaria. Voy al Gran Comedor, y empiezo a cenar, pero realmente no tengo hambre. 

This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone.

Una lechuza con un ulular muy peculiar vuela por todo el comedor, y todos se quedan mirando su magnífico plumaje. Y me sorprendo, pues la carta que lleva es para mí. Con cuidado, abro la nota, mientras la lechuza come unas cuantas chucherías que le di de premio. La nota simplemente constaba de unas pocas frases: _"Ven ahora mismo al jardín, debajo del manzano. Tenemos que hablar de algo urgente. James"_

Me asusto. No decía nada. Ni un te quiero, ni nada que me tranquilice. Salgo ahora mismo para el manzano corriendo todo lo que podía.. Me topo con algunos profesores, que me aconsejan que no salga a estas horas porque es muy peligroso. Pero no les hago caso. Llego al manzano, pero no está. James no está. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? 

Me siento, apoyándome en el árbol, porque estoy cansada de tanto correr. Me levanto al ver que hay algo que se está acercando, pero es solo un ciervo.

Un ciervo muy raro, porque no me tiene miedo, y se acerca hasta mis pies. Y diviso que tiene una pequeña caja en la boca. Voy a cogerla, pero justo cuando la toco, el ciervo empieza a brillar y a cambiar de forma... Transformándose en James! Que justo está arrodillado, con la cajita en la mano. 

Quiero decir algo, pero antes de que diga nada, empieza a hablar

-Lily... Te quiero mucho, te amo! Pero ahora todo esto creo que no es suficiente...

Empiezo a temblar. Que está haciendo James? Va a romper conmigo? No podría soportarlo! Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, cuando el abre la caja... Dentro hay un anillo!!

-Lily, vida mía... Quieres casarte conmigo?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Por fin!!! Bueno, que os parece? Vale, corto pero intenso.La canción es de Bryan Adams y Barbra Streisand. Y el título es el titulo del chap:P Dejen reviews! (que ya falta poquito para los 100!!) **Mi pésame para todos aquellos que han perdido a su gente el 11 de Marzo. Ha sido muy difícil para todos, y más para nosotros, los que lo hemos vivido en carne propio. NO AL TERRORISMO Y SI A LA PAZ**

Winter's Fairy

M.O.S


	7. James One heart

Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a Rowling!

Contestando reviews:

Luli-chan: Bueno, considero mi fic hermoso, y me da pena terminarlo... Aunque todavía quedan chaps, no te preocupes!! Gracias por el r/r

Carlitaheart: Me parece que te metiste muy dentro de la historia, no? Jejeje. Yo también lo hago cuando la escribo. Que emoción! Se van a casar!!! O no?

Kari radcliffe: siento tardar tanto, pero es que me quedé bloqueada. Pero regresé, y no pienso dejar esto a medias!! Grax por el rev, y espero que te guste

Padme Gilraen: Supongo que pongo un poco de mí en los personajes... Y por tanto, como yo estoy loca y tomo decisiones sin pensarlas, con lo escribo pasará lo mismo... Lo entiendes? Porque yo no, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review!

Lily posesa: No te preocupes, le doy besos a dany de tu parte, jejeje. Ahora disfruta de este chap!

Zzz: Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí estoy. Ya iré actualizando los otros, no te preocupes, y gracias por el r/r

Syringen: Pensé en lo que me dijiste, y ya sé lo que voy a hacer. Creo que la inspiración me vino cuando estaba viendo Troya en el cine junto a mi mejor amigo, jejeje. Gracias!

Isa: Gracias! Siento tardar, pero espero que te guste este chap! Besis y disfruta!

Prongsaddicted: Ya estoy aquí, no me mates!!! Que si no, no puedo seguir escribiendo!! Jajaja, bueno,espero que te guste este chap, que falta poco para terminar.

Jessy: Lo siento, por tardar, pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí de nuevo! Gracias por el review y espero que te guste este cap!

Tabatas: Ya sé que dije que en una semana lo iba a subir, pero he tenido algunos problemas, perdón. Ya estoy aquñi, y a ver que te parece este chap.

Shagy Sirius: Bueno, no quedan muchos capítulos, pero si haré chaps del nacimiento de harry y a lo mejor hasta uno en lo que piensan cuando estan a punto de morir... Ya veré. Gracias por el review!

Vanesa-Salazar: No te cansas de leer esta historia tantas veces? Si no es así, gracias!! Y si lo es, de todas maneras gracias por leerle (aunque sea solo una vez, jajaja) Espero que este chap te guste.

Norma: Si, soy mala al dejar así el chap, jajaja, y e encanta, porque se que vas a leer el proximo chap, por tanto, este, jajaja. (risa malvada) Bueno, espero que te guste!

Steffy Potter: Gracias por los halagos! Y disfruta de este chap. Gracias por el r/r

Leilawood: gracias!! Bueno, perdón por tardar tanto en subir este chap. Pero creo que merece la pena. Lista para asistir a una boda?

Pao Bloom: a ver si actualizas!! Que por fin encontre yo mi inspiración! Vino a mí cuando estaba viendo Troya... Creo que la atrajo orly, jejeje

Ricitos: Sí! Matrimonios tan jóvenes. Hay que ver como encuentran tan pronto el amor, no? Ademas, esto son los 60, que se casaban también jóvenes! O es que no quieres que se casen?

Umi-chan: Secuestrar al chico que te gusta para que lea lo que dice James? Uhmm... No esta mal... Tal vez lo haga, jajajaja! Ya continúo, no te preocupes, Dime si te gusta este chap...

Yosi radcliffe: Vivir de esto? Buena escritora? Ojala, gracias por los halagos!! Y gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que te siga gustando!

Eli: sip... Cada fic es un mundo, pero desde un punto de vista distinto. Y me encanta escribirlos!! Gracias por el rview!

**KitthyClow: **Bien hecho, yo escribo los chaps también escuchando la música. La canción de este chap es de Celine Dion y se titula One heart. Espero que te guste, y no llores tanto!!

Diel: Gracias por el review y por tantos consejos, jejeje. Pero Sirius no es solo tuyo!

hcaro: Te referirás al 11 de marzo, no? Jejee, no pasa anda, se que la vida sigue, yyo seguiré escribiendo! Disfruta y gracias por el rev!

* * *

CAP 7: (JAMES) ONE HEART

Después de pensar todo esto, me dirigí a la joyería. Lily insistía en acompañarme, pero puse mi expresión más seria, y le dije que no. Me daba lástima que pensara que estaba frío con ella, pero luego la sorpresa sería mayor. Tardé muchísimo en escoger el anillo, aunque por el dinero no me preocupé, yo sólo quería lo mejor para mi pelirroja.

No tenía mucho tiempo, quería que fuese esa misma noche, pero yo tenía ya todo planeado. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, y le mandé una lechuza para que fuese al manzano aquella noche.

_One Heart you are following...  
You can run  
And you can begin  
In a place  
Where you don't fit in  
'Cause love will find away_

Ella llegó antes de lo previsto, yo todavía estaba cambiándome de ropa, para la declaración final, cuando vi que ella ya estaba junto al árbol donde habíamos quedado. Salí al galope, en mi forma de animago. Iba con tanto ímpetu y velocidad, con la caja en la boca, que se me olvidó transformarme de nuevo en humano. Pero resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. Así desvelaba otro secreto. Debió ser espectacular para ella, pues la cara que se le quedó cuando me declaré no se me olvidará nunca. Es una de esas ocasiones en las que lloras de felicidad. Un rostro tan hermoso, pero lleno de transparentes lágrimas. Es triste ver al ser amado llorando, pero en estas situaciones, en las que son de alegría, no te sientes culpable de ser tú el que hayas provocado que esas perlas saliesen de sus esmeraldas. Su respuesta, fue la afirmativa, y en cuanto lo dijo, nos fundimos en un ardiente beso. Así, con ese beso y un precioso anillo de esmeraldas, quedó sellado nuestro compromiso.

_When you're down  
You can start again  
Turn around  
Anything you're in  
Love will find a place  
If you got_

A partir de ahí, todo fue muy rápido. El colegio entero se enteró del compromiso y corrieron a felicitarnos. Algunas noticias no fueron tan buenas, como el que Petunia, la hermana de Lily, se negaba a asistir a nuestro matrimonio por ser mágico. Esos días, Lily lloró, pero por una vez, pensó en sí misma y en el que iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida. Siendo un poco más sociable, encontró amigas, y aunque al principio mi novia fue un poco esquiva con las chicas, terminaron siendo buenas camaradas y fueron sus damas de honor, junto a mi hermana y unas amigas de ésta. Dicen que da mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la fecha indicada, pero por alguna casualidad, me tocó ver a Lily con su vestido antes de que llegara el día. Me maravillé con solo verla, y si, estaba del todo seguro: ella era la mujer indicada para mí.

Fueron semanas las que pasaron, los preparativos ya estaban listos, pero solo faltaba otro momento importante antes de nuestra boda: Nuestra graduación. Comparado con lo que iba a pasar, parecería una tontería, pero igualmente tenía importancia.

_One heart you are following  
One dream that keeps you wandering  
Love lights your way trough the night_

Una graduación perfecta, sí señor. Ojala el día de nuestro enlace saliese tan bien como lo estábamos preparando. Fuimos, aparte de la pareja del año, los premios anuales, todo era maravilloso. ¿Acaso podía salir algo mal en nuestro futuro? No lo sabíamos, pero lo que estaba claro era que teníamos nuestro amor. Puede que no fuese suficiente para sobrevivir, pero salimos adelante los dos juntos. Mis padres en principio no estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero en cuanto conocieron la dulzura y el encanto de Lily, se alegraron por mí, aunque ellos seguían con la tonta opinión de que tenía que haberme casado con una sangre pura. Ni que fuéramos caballos.

_One wish that keeps you trying_

_What's your silver lining  
Love lights your way trough the night  
You can fall a thousand times  
You can feel like you've lost your mind  
But love will find a way_

Un día antes de la ceremonia, Sirius tuvo la extraña obsesión con celebrar en mi honor lo que llaman los muggles "despedida de soltero". Fue algo raro. Muchas chicas desnudándose y bailando a mi alrededor... Pero yo solo pensaba en Lily y me fui, dejando a Sirius y a Peter con ellas, y Remus me acompañó, sería que se sentía obligado o algo así. Tuvimos otra conversación de esas que te hacen pensar mucho, y me preguntó si de verdad quería a Lily. Le dije que no sólo la quería, sino que la amaba con todo mi ser. Él sonrió, y se alegró por mí, porque por fin había encontrado a alguien. Y por esa conversación pensé mucho durante la noche. Me di cuenta que por una vez en mi vida tenía miedo. Si, tenía miedo a que alguien me arrebatara toda esa felicidad que estaba creciendo en mí y que me despojara de todos esos sentimientos hacia Lily. Temía que me la quitaran, porque sé que ahora no sé vivir sin ella, que me pasaría los días muertos sin saber que hacer, y que no me despertaría a su lado, que no vería más su cabello de color manzana y sus ojos esmeralda. Temía perderla... La amo tanto...

_And a minute  
Can change your life  
And a moment can make it right  
Love will find a place   
One heart you are following  
One dream that keeps you wandering  
Love lights your way trough the night_

Y el día llegó. Yo muy nervioso, con mi madre al lado, que me daba unas palmadas en el hombro, mientras sacaba un pañuelo, porque iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Y fueron saliendo las damas de honor, la niña de las flores... Y entonces apareció ella. Con un vestido simple, sin muchos detalles, pero con el velo cayéndole sobre su cabeza. Iba del brazo de Sirius, y cuando me la entregó y ella se quedó a mi lado, tuve ganas de besarla ya. A no esperar hasta el final, a ir directamente a formar una vida juntos.

Pero esperé. Escuché atentamente lo que dijo el cura, y llegó la hora de los votos. Yo lo estuve preparando días antes, y me salió más o menos...

_One wish that keeps you trying  
What's your silver lining  
Love lights your way trough the night  
Everybody needs something to hold on  
If you got…_

"Lily, desde el día que te vi por primera vez, todo cambió en mi vida. Al principio solo fueron saludos y miradas, pequeños detalles que un día eché en falta por tu ausencia. Y sentí. Sentí que te necesitaba. Tú también lo sentiste, verdad? Supongo que eso sería el amor. Esperar que cada día amanezcas a mi lado, despertarte con una caricia, formar una familia, tener muchos hijos correteando por la casa, y después muchos nietos a los que contarles nuestra historia. Yo espero todo eso, y por eso estoy aquí, porque quiero que lo hagas junto a mí. Envejecer conmigo, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas unidos, ver como crecen nuestro hijos y como pasa el tiempo. Te amo, Lily, y yo prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que tú seas feliz. Porque si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré. Hazme feliz, Lily"

_One heart you are following  
One dream that keeps you wandering  
Love lights your way trough the night  
One wish that keeps you trying  
What's your silver lining  
Love lights your way trough the night  
Is it your own  
Is it your own_

Después de hacer mi discurso, era el turno de ella. Todos estaban atentos, querían oír lo que ella iba a decir. Pero primero respiró, parecía que le había emocionado mucho lo que expresé. Todo el amor que expresé por ella. Y después de eso, nos tocaría el turno para ser feliz

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo!! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! La canción es de Celine Dion, y se titula One heart. Para cualquier cosa dejen reviews! Que ya hemos superado los 110! Ojala os esforcéis y a ver hasta cuantos llegáis ahora!!

Tengo planeado ahcer el capítulo final, el siguiente, la boda desde el punto de vista de Lily, y luego unos cuantos special chapter. Sería sobre el nacimiento de Harry, y puede que también sean lo que sientan cuando están a punto de morir. ¿qué os parece? Dejen reviews!!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	8. Lily Again

Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a Rowling, no hay nada mío, y tampoco cobro por esto...

* * *

Norma:¿más largos los chaps? Simplemente no puedo!! TT lo intenté, lo juro, pero no se me ocurría nada más...He aquí el final!

Tabatas: Muchas gracias!! Y gracias!! Aquí lo tienes. Corto, pero ya verás... Y si, espero poner pronto los otros caps...

Marian Salazar: Me encantó tu review!! ;; ojala fuera cierto todo XD ya quí llegó el final, el gran final de "supe que te amaba"!!!

Prongsaddicted: Lo siento por tardar, ya escribiré más a menudo ahora que tendré vacaciones, dentro de una semana...por fin, el final feliz de las historias!

Umi-chan: Alguien que me entendió cuando puse lo del vestido!!! Pero bueno, no se puede cambiar el destino... Ahora el final de todo... La boda terminada!! Jejje, espero ver tus reviews en los especial chapters!!

Mafe: Muchas gracias!! ¿Y puedo saber quien es la buena persona que te recomendó mi humilde fic? Es solo por curiosidad!! Jejeje

Pao Bloom: Si, troya sirvió... Espero que a ti te pase lo mismo! Bueno, un día tenemos que hablar, eh? Gracias Pao!

Ricitos: Ya estoy aquí, se que he tardado, pero ale, ya tienes el final!Jejej, pos na, a ver que te parece, y mira a ver si sirven para algo mis líos mentales, sobre querer y no pasar de, jaja, tu me entiendes.

Herm25: Por desgracia llegó el final, aunque faltan specials chapters! Ya verás! Espero que te guste, este!!

Isa: Yo continúo... Ahora toca el de Lily y el final de todo. Gracias!!

steffy potter: ¿de donde me salen esos pensamientos? Pues supongo que de mi vida no, porque mi vida no es romántica XD, es cierto, creo que escribo lo que me falta: romanticismo.

Lelila wood: Si... Precioso.. Como me gustaría estar en el lugar de Lily... Jajaja, nada, a ver sit e gusta el chap!! Cuidate!

K' Black: ¿en serio te dejó con la boca abierta? No sabía que te sorprendiese tanto mi fic... Jajaja,muchas gracias por el r/r.

Diel: Si!!! Tendremos boda, y llegó el final!! Aunque da pena, no? Bueno, todavía quedan especial chapters! Y si, yo como frutas y verduras, me cuido mucho, te dejo a sirius un rato, y no me perderé la premier (aquí en España todavía no salio ;;)

* * *

Chapter VIII-- (LILY) again

Casarme!! ¿Yo? La chica amargada, con el chico perfecto? Era un sueño, y me eché a llorar... Era tan emocionante. Y yo que pensaba que algunas chicas eran tontas por llorar cuando les proponen matrimonio... Es increíble... Me eché a sus brazos, y nos besamos... Una Boda! Para mí!!

Era simplemente irreal... Sólo el anillo que llevaba en mi dedo me hacía recordar que no había sido un sueño. Un precioso anillo de esmeraldas... No me importaba mucho las cosas materiales, pero había que reconocer que era muy hermoso.

I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door

Mientras yo organizaba la boda, ayudada por mi madre, también organizaba el día de nuestra graduación. Era un poco agobiante, pero me hacía feliz, iban a ser dos días muy importantes en mi vida. Era un poco triste pensar que mi hermana no iba a asistir a la boda, por el simple hecho de ser mágica, pero gracias al apoyo de los demás, dejé de pensar en ella, para concentrarme en los demás preparativos. Yo seguía siendo un poco antisocial, pero al fin encontré amigas. Amigas que me ayudaron con la boda, y que serían mis damas de honor. Junto con la hermana de James, claro está. Sería la boda perfecta.

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Otro hecho increíble fue que nos nombraron a los dos premios anuales, y además, pareja del año. Si ya de por sí, mi vida iba por buen camino, ahora lo estaban perfeccionando... Daba gracias por obtener todo lo que tenía. El día de la graduación, nuestro último día en Hogwarts fue... Especial. Éramos el centro de atención, y por un día, pude disfrutar de lo que significaba ser popular, algo que nunca había sentido. Claro que sobre nosotros caían diversas miradas, desde alegría, pasando por la envidia, y hasta con odio. Pero era un día especial y nadie nos lo iba a arrebatar.

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better worse wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down.  
Until you cried... never

Recuerdo bien el día en el que los padres de James vinieron a verme. Tuvimos una charla bastante seria, y sin rodeos. Fue algo... Extraño. Me dijeron que en un principio no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso, porque estaban a favor de la pureza de sangre. Cuando oí eso, el miedo me empezó a invadirme. Menos mal que James estuvo a mi lado todo el rato, y me apretó la mano bien fuerte, como señal de que estuviese tranquila. Al final, me desenvolví bastante bien, y al parecer les gusté. Un problema menos, que solucionar... Bien... Parecía ir todo bien.

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

El día... Mi día llegó. Por fin, iba a casarme con James... Después de todo la vida no es tan mala. El carruaje que me llevaba a la iglesia era hermoso, 4 caballos blancos tiraban de él, y al salir, casi me pillo el vestido con la puerta. Menos mal que llegó a tiempo Sirius para impedir el destrozo. A falta de mi padre, que murió hace tiempo, fue Sirius, el que quise que hiciera de padrino. Las damas de honor y la niña de las flores entraron tranquilamente delante mía. Era mi turno... Respiré hondo, y con un paso muy firme, metí el primer pie en la iglesia, sobre la gran alfombra roja que conducía al altar. Todos pusieron la atención en mí. Varias cotillas de Hogwarts admiraron o criticaron mi vestido, simple, pero hermoso. El ramo, lleno de hermosos lirios blancos, llenaba la iglesia con su dulce perfume. Y así, observando y sintiendo lo feliz que era en ese momento, llegué al altar, donde Sirius me cogió la mano, y se la entregó a James, ambos sonriendo.

At every time, I've always known  
That you where there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen, without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever

Escuchamos atentamente toda la eucaristía, y después llegó la hora de los votos, y el primero en hablar fue James. Yo atentamente escuché, y cada palabra que dijo me llegó al corazón, al alma, alimentó mi espíritu y comprendí que era el hombre de mi vida. Me dio la seguridad de que iba a ser feliz el resto de mis días junto a él. Entonces, estuve a punto de llorar, por cada palabra que salió de su boca. Tragué las lágrimas. Era mi turno

James... Todo eso que has dicho es lo más hermoso que me han dicho. Y todo ha sido cierto, la verdad ante todo. ¿Qué te voy a decir yo que ya no sepas? Esas palabras que acabas de pronunciar me han llenado, y me has hecho sentir completa. Puedes estar seguro de que es mutuo, y yo intentaré lo mismo: hacerte todo lo feliz que pueda y mucho más. Desde ahora nuestra vida será distinta, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. No puedo decir que nuestra vida sería de lo más tranquila, porque nuestros tiempos son oscuros. Pero esta boda ha servido para dar un poco de luz a esta época negra. De lo que estoy segura es que siempre estaremos juntos, yo nunca te abandonaré, estaré a tu lado para cualquier cosa, y si alguna vez tenemos problemas, los superaremos juntos. Siempre juntos. Dices que s soy feliz, tú también lo serás. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Por. James, seamos felices, construyámonos un futuro maravilloso juntos. TE AMO, James... TE AMO. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, y lo feliz que soy ahora mismo.

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

James me miró. Él también estaba emocionado, pude notarlo. Es todo lo que quiero. El silencio se sentía en la iglesia. Se oían como afuera, los pájaros cantaban, pero nada más. Supuse que los invitados también se quedaron sorprendidos por tales declaraciones, pero no hice mucho caso. La ceremonia siguió, llegó el turno de los anillos, simples pero significativos, tales como éramos nosotros. Felices y sonrientes, la ceremonia llegó a su fin, sellado por un beso... El beso que demostró a todo el mundo que nuestro amor era de verdad.

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Y salimos, recorrimos la alfombra roja de vuelta, juntos. Afuera ya estaban de nuevo los invitados.

Atravesamos la puerta, ya como marido y mujer, y una lluvia de pétalos de rosa caía sobre nosotros. Todos los invitados reían, lloraban, carcajeaban, y gritaban hurras por los recién casados. A petición de todo el mundo, nos besamos de nuevo, bajo ese manto de pétalos que nos cubrían.

All of my life  
Where have you been  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win

Así, felices los dos, subimos a la carroza que tiraban caballos tan blancos, que parecían unicornios. Me cedió el paso, y me dejó subir primero, ayudándome. Siempre tan cariñoso y delicado conmigo... Jamie... Nos sentamos, y los invitados seguían aplaudiendo. Nos despedimos, diciéndoles adiós con las manos... Y nos alejamos por el horizonte, besándonos, esperando nuestro destino. Desde lejos, todavía se oía un grito, el de Sirius, y decía: **"¡¡Vivan Lily y James Potter¡¡Vivan los novios!!¡¡Y serán felices... por SIEMPRE!!"**

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

::FIN::

* * *

Bueno, llegó el final del fic, pero como os dije, haré especial chapters, no sé si como nuevo fic o extras de este fic, pero ya veré. Bueno, espero sus reviews, y gracias a todos los que dejaron!! De verdad, sirvió de mucha ayuda!!!!!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


End file.
